meetthefeeblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucille
Lucille is a main character in Meet the Feebles. She is a British poodle who is one of the chorus girls for The Feebles acting troupe. Robert falls in love with her, and she ends up falling for him as well. She is voiced by Donna Akersten. Appearance Lucille is a fluffy, white poodle with blue eyes, a black nose, black eyelashes, and purple eyelids. She wears a red bow, orange shoes, and has many different dresses that she wears in the show. Backstage, she's wearing a blue dress. Personality Just like Robert, Lucille is one of the few characters in the movie who has no flaws whatsoever. She's shy, cute, and very friendly. It's also revealed that she's always wanted to be in the movies. Despite having not having that many flaws, however, she does drink wine sometimes (but not too much). Role in the Movie Lucille first appeared as one of the cast members who were singing the theme song during rehearsal. She later appeared with the rest of the chorus girls in the makeup room. There, she got to meet Robert for the first time when Arthur was showing him around the theater on his first day. As soon as they both looked at each other, it was love at first sight. The only problem was that Robert was too nervous to talk Lucille as he suddenly rolled up into a ball and shivered. Just as Robert and Arthur leave the makeup room, the chorus girls began telling Lucille about how much they would make a good couple. Lucille, however, refused to believe them; revealing that she was too afraid to talk to Robert as well. With a little help from Arthur, Robert was able to summon the courage to talk to Lucille. He does this by standing outside her dressing room door (wearing both a cape and fedora), and singing a song while playing a mandolin. After hearing the first few verses of the song, Lucille opened the door causing Robert to drop the mandolin and stop singing. Arthur luckily persuaded Robert to keep going (from behind a wall by the dressing room), and the hedgehog does so by showing that he can sing beautifully. Lucille seemed to really love the song, as then giggled at Robert when he was done singing. Robert, however, thought that he made a fool of himself and told her that he's sorry to disturb her. Just as he was about to leave, Lucille grabbed him by the hand and let him inside her dressing room. The two young cast members then get engaged, as Arthur cried tears of joy at the beautiful sight from behind the wall. Later on, Robert told Lucille about meeting Wynyard, the knife-thrower who he'll be assisting, and how he became addicted to drugs because of his experience in Vietnam. He also stated that it made him realize how lucky he is. Lucille agreed as they both hugged each other and wished each other good luck for performing in the show. Just as Lucille went back to her dressing room, Trevor (the dirty rat who's had the hots for her) unexpectedly walked in with a bottle of wine. Trevor told Lucille that he's here because he's going to put her in the movies, much to her excitement (even though she had no idea that the "movie" was actually a porn film). To see if she was good enough to be in the film, Trevor drugged a glass of wine that he poured into a glass and gave it to her. Lucille, unaware of this, then took a sip of the wine and claimed that she felt woozy. Trevor then laid her down onto her bed, and began to sexually assault her by loosening her clothes and feeling her soft fur. All of a sudden, Robert unexpectedly walked in to return something and was completely horrified at what he saw. Trevor then leaves as the heart-broken Robert scolded poor Lucille for what she had just did. She was about to try and explain what had really happened, but was still too woozy to tell him. With nothing able to be said, Robert broke up with Lucille and left her dressing room from the wish. Later that night, during the show, Lucille tried once again to tell Robert the truth. Sadly, though, Robert refused to listen and even yelled at her by saying that he never wants to see her again. Lucille then cries to herself, as the angry Robert walked away from her. When Heidi went on her rampage, it almost looked like that Lucille was about to be killed by the machine gun-wielding hippo. Luckily, Robert was able to save her by swinging on a rope and picking her up as he passed by. They safely make it to the top of the stage, where Robert apologized to Lucille for getting mad and asked to marry him. Lucille happily forgave him, and accepted his request. She then told him about how she was really drugged by Trevor, and was never ungrateful. Robert was soon able to get revenge on Trevor for messing with their relationship by knocking him down while swinging on the rope again, and letting him get killed by Heidi (who was just about to get killed by him). Lucille and Robert are then shown hugging each other when Heidi is singing "The Garden of Love" one more time before the police arrive. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Lucille and Robert got married and now live a happy life with two children. Category:Characters Category:The Feebles Category:Female Category:Living Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Cuties Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Survivors